improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Face Off Unlimited
Face Off Unlimited is an improvisational comedy production company based in New York City that produces weekly shows, special events, and offers improv classes. Face Off Shows * Face Off Unlimited presents BATSU! - America's batsu-game improv show, running weekly in NYC's East Village. Since 2010. *''Face Off Unlimited presents Friday Night Face Off'' - The original Face Off show, short form competitive improv, running weekly on Long Island, NY. Since 2003. * Face Off Unlimited presents Queens Improv Jamboree - A celebration of "Improvised Artwork Showcased In A Production Frame" © - 2nd annual event (formerly known as the Queens Fringe Festival) * Face Off Unlimited presents The Face Off Jam - Performances by the Intro to Face Off class, Face Off Improv classes, and Face Off cast members. Monthly, in Queens, NY. Since 2010 * Face Off Unlimited presents A Whole 'Nother Level - Long form with live music, poetry, physical comedy, and elements of short form. Performing at colleges and festivals around the country. Since 2010. * Face Off Unlimited presents Improvius Maximus - Long form teams compete in Roman arena with Caesar, his beautiful slaves, and a Roman soldier, running weekly in LIC, Queens, Preview Performances on April 21st, 28th, and May 5th. Opens May 20th, Sunday night's at 7pm.. Current Casts * BATSU! - Joe Tex, Jay Painter, Eric Robinson, Noriko Sato, Brian "Bu- Chan" Walters, Matt Samardge, Whit Baldwin, Steve Grande, Alexander L Hill, Nick Sotack * FNFO - Vinny Russo (creative Director), Charlie Connolly, Steve Zegers, Michael Puma, Greg Ceremello, Heather Shields, Keith Miller * Improvius Maximus - Matt Samardge, Whit Baldwin * A Whole 'Nother Level - Joe Tex, Jay Painter, Eric Robinson * Face Off Jam - Jams are open to all Face Off students and cast members Improv Festivals * 2010 Harrisburg Improv Throwdown, Face Off took 2nd place in this weekend long competition. * 2011 Chicago Improv Festival, "Can't-Miss Act" - The Huffington Post Reviews / Recognition * 2011 Telly Award, Pookies Comercial * Getting Your Laugh On: 3 Hilarious NYC Comedy Shows (BATSU!, The Liar Show, ASSSSCAT 3000) - "Silly, but somehow brilliant!" and "incredibly talented" - Nod N Smile Entertainment Blog * Ex-President Sees Freud And You Take It From There - "Really Funny" and "A Late Night Hit!" - The New York Times * In 'Batsu,' the Comedy Is Punishing - "one of the most entertaining Monday nights in the city." - Backstage * Best Things To Do In NYC Tonight, May 16 - "one of the best things to do in NYC" - CBS News New York * Face Off Unlimited: Presents Batsu! Review - "comes at you like a surreal tornado" - NiteLifeExchange.com * Improv Takes Center Stage - The Queens Courier * Chicago Improv Festival: Some Can't Miss Acts - The Huffington Post * Face Off Unlimited Reviewed - NiteLifeExchange.com Staff * Jay Painter - Co-Founder, Partner, Creative Director * Eric Robinson - Co-Founder, Partner, CFO * Joe Tex - Partner, Director of Operations * Vinny Russo - Creative Director and original cast member of Friday Night Face Off * Matt Samardge - Technical Director, BATSU! * Martin Lorea - Receptionist Notable Alumni * Christopher Hahn - Democratic FOX News Contributor on the FOX News Channel * TJ Moss - Emmy Award winning singer/songwriter/The Yes Team History * The company originated in January 2003 as Friday Night Face Off, a weekly improvised comedy show in Port Jefferson, New York featuring two teams of comedic improvisers engaged in a mock competition in the style of TheatreSports. Friday Night Face Off (often abbreviated as FNFO) has since become one of the longest continuously running improv comedy shows in New York. * Joe Tex named Creative Director of FNFO - June 2003 * Vinny Russo named Creative Director of FNFO - January 2007 * In 2009, the founders of Friday Night Face Off (Jay Painter and Eric Robinson) formed Face Off Unlimited, A Limited Liability Company, which produces various comedy stage shows as well as offering classes and workshops that utilize techniques of improvisation and creative ensemble. Soon after they brought on Joe Tex, a former Creative Director of FNFO (2003-2007) as Director of Operations. * In 2010 Face Off Unlimited opened Face Off University at The Secret Theatre in Long Island city, New York. Students include Emmy Award Winner TJ Moss of the band The Yes Team and Chelsey Keding of the Off-Broadway hit Voca People, which enjoyed a run at The Westside Theatre in 2011 and currently is running at New World Stages, and dozens of other professional working actors, singers, and dancers. * On January 10, 2011, Face Off debuted their live Japanese game-show comedy in New York City's East Village called Face Off Unlimited presents BATSU! Translated from the Japanese word for "penalty game", BATSU! has been hailed by critics as one of the "Best Things To Do In NYC" by CBS New York and was made a Time Out New York Critics' Pick and a Village Voice, Voice Choice. BATSU! was also hailed as "one of the most entertaining Monday nights in NYC" by Backstage Magazine. * A Whole 'Nother Level was created August, 2010 as part of the Harrisburg Improv Throwdown * Face Off Unlimited co-produced the 2011 Queens Fringe Festival in partnership with the Long Island city Arts Open, featuring the All Day Improv Festival. The All Day Improv Festival featured UCB Theatre house team Standard Oil, Travis Ploeger and IMusical: The Improvised Musical - The Reunion Show!, Chet Watkins, Hustlebot, and International Stinger, a comedy team from Chicago founded at the Playground Theatre. The 2nd annual event will be held on May 19th, 2012 at the Secret Theatre in LIC, Queens. The Queens Improv Jamboree will bring legendary musical improv director and accompanist Travis Ploeger (iMusical, I Eat Panda). * The 2012 Queens Improv Jamboree - "Improvised Artwork in a Production Frame" Featuring performances by Face Off Unlimited, an improvised musical directed and accompanied by Travis Ploeger (iMusical, I Eat Panda), and live music by Two-Thirds Goat. May 19th. Secret Theatre, LIC NY. * Face Off University offers improv classes exploring a wide range of formats and styles. * Japanese TV star Brian "Bu- Chan" Walters joins the cast of BATSU! March 19th, 2012. * Improvius Maximus Opens May 20th, 2012. * Face Off Unlimited is the content producer of Live Laughs and co-owner of DFD*TV. Links * Face Off's Website * Face Off on Facebook * Follow Face Off Improv on Twitter * Friday Night Face Off's Website * The Secret Theatre (Home of FOUniversity / Improvius Maximus / Face Off Jam Website * Theatre Three (Home of FNFO) Website * JeBon Lower Level (Home of BATSU!) Website Category:Uncategorized_pages